


Percy vs. Hercules

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve





	Percy vs. Hercules

"Oh I see my sword landed in capable hands" exclaimed Hercules once Percy came out.

"It never belonged to you" Percy replied but in his rage-filled state it come out as a whispered growl.

Percy tensed as Hercules started to approach him. He almost rolled his eyes as Thalia shot him a cautious look. Cautious is the last thing he thought of being at the moment. He’d held back last time, this time it was going to be a bit different.

"Percy Jackson!" Hercules started. "Killed the Minotour with his bare hands when he was twelve and then again during the Titan War! Hero of Olympus!" Percy fliched as he chuckled. "You’ve got quite a reputation cus"

"So do you" he spat back " _Cus”_ He couldn’t help but smirk as Hercules’s eyebrow went up, but the gesture disapeared as soon as it came.

"Oh so you’ve heard of me?" he stated stupidly then laughed. "Well who hasn’t right?"

"Oh I’ve heard of you Hercules" Percy answered. "I heard about your uncanny ability of stealing girls’s immortality and betraying them" That certainly got his attention but his expression stayed calm.

"Oh so you’ve met the hunter? How’s she doing?"

"She’s dead"

Hercules looked back at Percy, this time he was the one smirking. “Oh right”

By now Percy was ready to rip him to shreds. Or at least try, he didn’t forget that this was Hercules, and as much as he hated him, he was anything but a bad fighter. He was snapped out of his thoughts once Hercules spoke again.

"But why would you even bother with such and insignificant being as her. You’re the mighty Percy Jackson!" Was that envy Percy heard? "You bathe in your mortal glory!" then he got right int Percy’s face. "You probably don’t even remember the names of the people that have died for you" Percy took out his sword. Hercules’s laughter not really helping the situation.

"Percy don’t listen to him!" exclaimed Thalia at the sight of Percy’s sword. "He’s sided with Gaea, he’s using you!"

Percy was done being used. He didn’t care if it was Hercules or Gaea doing it, he was done.

Without a second thought Percy striked a strike that Hercules easily stopped with his club. He didn’t expect to damage him right away anyways. He pulled his sword free and striked again, this time quicker. Finally Hercules couldn’t guess one of his blows and he cut his arm, not enough damage to stop him but enough to make him angryer. “Charles Beckendorf” he said, his last comment still vibrating inside his head. “Michael Yew” he said as he ducked one of Hercules’s swings. “Silena Beaugarde”

They continued like that. A dance of bronze and wood. Everytime a new name slipped from his lips Percy’s heart felt heavier but from some reason his arms felt stronger, his legs quicker. He was tired and bleeding but he was going to beat Hercules, he was going to beat him for all of those who gave his life for him.

Hercules was starting to get frustrated and with his frustration came his recklessness. He swung to low and Percy took his chance. His sword going straight threw the god’s armour. He was now on top of Hercules his knee painfully located above his chest and being stained with Ichor.

The last name escaped his lips. “Zoë Nightshade” And with that he finished the god.


End file.
